Kenmei Kōsaku
(賢明工作, literally meaning Wise Work) is the technique/ability that only Wisdom users use to focus their Wisdom for powerful magic spells that served a variety of purposes. Unlike Kidō there are no direct category for any spell. According to the Grandmaster and various other Masters, the spells and abilities can range from combat, binding, barriers, seals, healing, creation, changing, summoning, generation and control of the elements, temporal/spatial, and control or affect the occurrence of phenomena. Mechanics Unlike Kidō, these spell are not placed on scales, however they often compared to the levels of Kidō in terms of difficulty and power. To use , the caster must recite a short or long incantation for the spells, often taking several seconds to complete. This limit can be broken by using Eishōhaijo (詠唱はいじょ Incantation Removal) a technique that removes the need to say the incantation for a spell. This technique allows the caster the ability to remove the incantation to release the spell. However, unlike Kidō, using this skill does not necessarily weaken the overall strength of the spells as long as the caster has considerable power and mastery. Another method of circumventing the necessity, of uttering an incantation for is called Koushutsu Toiu Eishō (こうしゅつ,という,詠唱 Later Thus said Incantation). This technique allows a user to speak the incantation to strengthen an already casted or casting spell. Fukusū Eishō (ふくすう,詠唱 Multiple Incantation) is another techinque which involves mixing the incantations of two or more Kidō spells together to save time and confuse ones' opponent. A rarer use of is mixing various spells for unique effects, which is the mark of a skilled user. Comact Although powerful in their own right, does have many notable limitations. One such limitation is that this skill can only be utilized by beings who use or are entirely composed of Wisdom. Along with that, the power of the spell is based user's Wisdom capacity. The stronger they are, the stronger the spell and vice versa. Another limit is the long incantations, which are sometimes far longer than Kidō's. Another known danger is that while casting, the user is more susceptible to attacks. And in order to be able to use , the user in question must have manifested an incomplete or complete version of Wisdom while beings entirely composed of Wisdom, like the Kenmeiotome and the Tenshi, do not have to. Types There are three main types but each can fill in a wide spectrum. *'Destructive': Used mainly for combat and offensive purposes. They can either harm, damage, or destroy a being or object. Normally these spells range from energy or elemental based attributes. *'Binding': A broad category where the object of the caster is to disable their target in many ways along with defensible skills. These spells mainly revolve energy or elements to bind, stop, or seal an enemy while at the same time facilitating defense. *'Healing': The caster uses a spell to heal, cure, restore or help a being or object. Normally energy or special enhanced elements are used for these spells. Spell Listing These spells are not necessarily learned; Wisdom will give them an innate knowledge of the skill. It is up to the user to determine the actual incantation, which was often dictated to them by the Divine Energy itself. As such, these spells can be learned by any Wisdom user. Limited Spell Listing There exists a category of spells that must require prior hand knowledge and education in these arts. However, most of the limited spells were invented by certain people or were seemingly exclusive to the Wisdom-based species, the Kenmeiotome and the Tenshi. The Limited Spells must be learned from them, if they were willing to reveal their secrets. These spells are normally limited to a certain species or person(s). These spells cannot be learned by all Wisdom users. Ranks The Practitioners of Kenmei Kōsaku are given ranks based on their level of mastery, including strength and power of their spells, the applications, and the invention and mastery of the various spells and techniques. Each rank signifies the power of the Kenmei Kōsaku the users wield. The different ranks and how they are able to be obtained are listed below: